That boy that no one loves
by LittleSnidget
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is truly unloved. After a rift between him and his father, he tries to cling on to the love he has left. This forces him to become a horrible outcast. Everyone hates him, and no one understands why he must be this way. Other than Rose. Can rose convince the boy that no one loves that there is someone out there who really cares? ON HIATUS, check profile for details
1. Hasty Introductions

**Author note: this is my first ever fan fiction on this site :) feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome :) hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do. Credit should go to my friend Sara, who has helped me along the way, with ideas and encouragement. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's universe, but i do own some of the characters like Hazel Nuts, and this story line :)**

**~LittleSnidget**

**That boy that no one loved**

**Rose**

I sighed; sitting in a carriage with my cousins wasn't something I looked forward to. However, I'd promised mother and Aunt Ginny I would look after Albus. He was terribly worried that he would be in Slytherin, and needed comforting. Albus' older brother James and our cousin Fred were sat opposite each other in the carriage, fiddling with something I guessed was one of Uncle George's products. I sat next to Fred, taking out some red vines from my jumper pocket. My father and I loved them so much; mother orders hundreds of packets for us from America every month.

I nibbled on the end of one as Albus slid the door open. He was incredibly pale, and his hands were shaking worse than jelly on a plate. He sank slowly into the seat opposite me, idly pushing his floppy fringe out of his eyes. "Red Vine?" I offered, holding out the open packet towards him. Slowly shaking his head he opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly interrupted."Seriously Rose! Do you ever stop eating?" James teased. Leaving me a perfect shade of scarlet, he turned to his brother, "Albus breathe. It doesn't matter what house you're in, now eat a red vine and help us with this, we need your explosives expertise." My eyes widened, and I started to worry. Albus was indeed their explosives expert; however, the others have a good enough grasp on them they only ask for his help on big or complicated explosions. Albus followed James' orders like a sheep dog, grabbing a red vine and shuffling closer to get a better look at what they were doing. I muttered indignantly when they charmed a couple of robes into a partition. I sighed again, knowing from experience that I would only find out what was going on once the prank had occurred. I pulled out another red vine and chewed on it thoughtfully, trying to guess what they could possibly need my best friend and cousin's help for. The answers I came up with were rather alarming to say the least.

Ten minutes later, I was disturbed from my thoughts by a hesitant knock on the door. A tall-looking boy with copper hair and silvery grey eyes peered through the window in the door curiously. I smiled, beckoning the handsome stranger inside. "I'm Lorcan Scamander, can I join you? My brother kicked me out of his carriage," he said with a voice that displayed that he didn't at all care that he was kicked out, but was very interested in our curious compartment.

"Of course, you don't mind do you boys?" I called, receiving grunts and murmurs in reply. Lorcan sat down, nervously eying the make-shift partition, "Ignore them Lorcan, they're working on some prank. I'm Rose Weasly,"

"Rose Weasley," he began putting on a funny looking pair of glasses, "Are you aware there is an abundance of wrackspurts in your head?" I smiled; maybe this journey wouldn't be so bad after all.

oooOooo

We walked hastily through the corridors, led by the enormous, shaggy Hagrid. He promptly stopped outside two large, ornate doors, in front of which stood a gangly dark haired man, covered in grass stains. "My name is Professor Longbottom, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he announced, his voice echoing around the castle foyer, "In a moment, I will take you into the great hall to be sorted into your houses. I wish you the best of luck for the rest of the year, and look forward to seeing you all in Herbology." Hagrid stepped around him and forcefully swung the doors open, before walking inside and taking his seat at the staff table. Professor Longbottom walked us inside and stepped up onto the raised flooring to a stool, on top of which sat the famous sorting hat. I stood awkwardly next to Lorcan, listening intently to the sorting hat's song. Once it had finished, the professor stepped forwards once more."When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. I will put the sorting hat on your head and it will decide what house you belong to. You can then go and join your new housemates at their table," Professor Longbottom said, before starting to call out the names. I looked at Lorcan, who had since removed his strange glasses, "What house do you want to be in Lorcan?" I whispered.

"I don't know really. My mother was a Ravenclaw, but I don't think I'm smart enough for that. I guess Hufflepuff would be nice," he said airily, his eyes wandering around the crowd of first years, "That Scorpius Malfoy is quite handsome, isn't he," I turned to look at Lorcan front on.

"Pardon?" I said, very confused.

"I said Scorpius is very handsome, shame that he is into girls," he murmured in reply, still eyeing up Scorpius. I gulped. Of course, the first handsome boy I have a slight crush on at Hogwarts turns out to be gay.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" called Professor Longbottom. I spun around to look at the boy my father said to beat at everything, and Lorcan seemed to admire. My breath caught in my throat. The proud boy was positively stunning, as he walked authoritively to the stool. He had an angular face that caught the light in the room perfectly, and pearly skin. His hair was such a light blonde it was practically white, and was complemented wonderfully by his shocking blue eyes, that were clearly his mother's. I could see why Lorcan liked him. I frowned as the hat was put on his head, usually a Malfoy would immediately be a Slytherin, but it seems the hat was truly considering this one. I gasped when the hat announced the house he found in Scorpius' heart. Surely it could not be true? Surely this boy, a Malfoy could not be a… a… a Gryffindor? I told myself to breathe, and to stop stereotyping him.

I kept thinking that to myself until Albus was called up to be sorted. Despite all of his worries, he was almost instantly placed into Gryffindor, much to the joy of all of our friends and family already in the house. I tensed when Lorcan strolled towards the stool when his name was called. I wanted to be in the same house as him, desperate to cling onto this new friend. I smiled in relief when he was sorted into Gryffindor, knowing that I could at least talk to him when visiting my cousins if I wasn't in the same house. He practically floated over to the Gryffindor table, looking happy. However, I caught him looking wistfully at the Hufflepuff table. I laughed, until my name boomed throughout the great hall, and it was my turn to step up to the stool. I sank down slowly, looking nervously at my cousins, who all nodded encouragingly.

Blushing, I looked away, choosing to stare at my feet as the hat was lowered onto my flaming red hair. I sat there for several minutes staring at my feet, and at the third minute I frowned and wondered what was taking so long. _I cannot seem to place you young Weasley. You are very smart and wise, making a good Ravenclaw. You are very driven and strive for success, making a good Slytherin. You are brave and strong willed, making a good Gryffindor. But you are also kind, loyal, honest and fiercely protective of your loved ones, making a good Hufflepuff. _The hat explained. _You are very complicated indeed, Rose. However, having looked into so many minds before yours, I have seen that there is someone who desperately needs you in GRYFFINDOR! _He shouted out the last word for all to hear. I proudly walked over to the table, and sat next to Albus, opposite Lorcan. These were the two people I thought the sorting hat could be referring to. Albus was a very nervous person, and would doubt himself often, and Lorcan would face much trouble, his sexuality was something many people would despise him for, especially most Slytherins.

I could see Scorpius further down the bench. He seemed even paler than before, and wasn't touching the food around him. He seemed to completely ignore anyone trying to talk to him, and just stared at the table, looking very distraught. I frowned, wondering what was wrong, but before I could ponder, Albus brought me back to the conversation we were having with Fred, James and Lorcan. Scorpius' face lingered at the back of my mind, and I didn't stop worrying about him for the entire meal.

oooOooo

**Scorpius**

I know it's rude, but I forced myself to ignore everyone around me. My father was going to be furious. I had promised him that I would be in Slytherin, even though I knew I had little influence over the sorting hat. Id sat down, confident and proud, thinking about how I was going to be in Slytherin. It was only when the hat was on my head that I realised I wasn't destined for that house. _I know what your father said Scorpius, but you do not belong in Slytherin. _At this point I got very worried and confused. _You are not the same as your father and all the Malfoys before him. You are different. I refuse to put you in a house you do not belong in. GRYFFINDOR! _After that, that one word rang in my ears for what felt like a lifetime. Everyone stared as I walked over to the table in a daze, not quite sure what I was going to do. As soon as my father found out, he would send his trained eagle, Nathair, with a vicious red howler. He was already angry because of the fact that I couldn't seem to grasp the riding of a broom, and had no interest in quidditch whatsoever. Though, that didn't matter anymore, he's probably going to ban me from playing quidditch for Gryffindor anyway.

Clearing her throat loudly, Professor McGonagall stood at her podium, making me jump as she pulled me suddenly back to the outside world. The food before us suddenly disappeared. "Prefects, please will you lead your first years to the dormitories. Please make sure you don't lose anyone; It's not a very pleasant experience, getting lost in the castle in your first week, is it Professor Longbottom?" she shot a cheeky grin at a tomato red Professor Longbottom, who sipped his wine embarrassedly. After a nod from McGonagall, a short, plump girl stepped up onto the bench, flattening her short, blonde hair nervously.

"Gryffindor first years, gather round me. I'm Hazel Nuts and I will be showing you to the common room," she shouted, trying to be heard over the constant throng of noise of the hundreds of students. I heard a few sniggers when she said her name, but couldn't bring myself to smile. Considering her short legs and round stomach, she walked incredibly fast. All of the way she hurriedly pointed out things, I wasn't paying too much attention, but I was sure I heard her recommending good places to set off fireworks, or hide from the caretaker, Filch. However, we were standing in front of a painting I assumed was the entrance to common room in no time at all. The woman in the painting introduced herself as the fat lady, which amused my peers no doubt, and told us that the password would be Sherbet lemons. I was a little confused as to why it was so strange, but my mind quickly went back to my father.

Ushering us inside, Hazel stood on a chair so she could be seen, and gave directions to the dorms. Barely catching them, I collapsed into a chair in the corner, putting my face in my hands and groaning, willing the oncoming tears away. After a few moments of peace, I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Hazel leaning over me, a letter in her hand. "This came for you. McGonagall said it came a few minutes after the sorting, and that the house elves said that it came with a note saying urgent," she whispered. I took it from her and nodded my thanks. I recognised the writing on the front as my fathers, and noted that it wasn't a howler as I expected. I waited for hours, too nervous to open it. I watched life go on around me. At about midnight, the only other person who hadn't gone to bed was a pretty red-head with big, brown eyes. She was sat in front of the fire, reading a book. After an hour of watching her read, I decided that I might as well open it now, and find out what my father had to say. I took a deep breath before opening the envelope, a feeling of dread stirring in my stomach.

_Scorpius Malfoy, _

_I am very disappointed in you. Gryffindor. Never in my life have I been more ashamed. Are you not aware that Gryffindor is where all the aurors who brought down your Grandfather and his friends were from? I would have thought that you would put up more of a fight, told the sorting hat that you were a Malfoy, and Malfoys belong in Slytherin! _

_I forbid you from playing quidditch for Gryffindor, the shame would be unbearable, not to mention the treachery. Furthermore, I do not expect you to be making friends with any of your housemates. If you do so much as to mention that you have made friends with any Gryffindor, there will be severe consequences. _

_During the holidays, you will stay at Hogwarts; I can't have you at home upsetting the family. During the summer, you will have no contact with anyone from Hogwarts, unless they are a Slytherin, like you should have been. You should note, however, that I am slightly glad you did not turn out to be a pathetic Hufflepuff or snobby Ravenclaw, I fear I may have had to disown you in that case. _

_I will see you in the summer, and no sooner. Your mother sends her love. _

_Father_

My head fell. My father was so disappointed in me, he didn't want to see me unless it was absolutely necessary. I felt tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. Leaning back, I stared up at the wooden ceiling, allowing the tears to flow heavily down my cheeks. All I could think about was my father's disappointment and shunning. The fact that my mother seemed unconcerned didn't really matter at the moment, all I could think about was, my father. I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice the red head approaching, at least until she put a hand on my arm and cleared her throat. "Scorpius? My name's Rose Weasley, are you al-" she began.

"Get off of me!" I snapped slapping her hand away.

"Scorpius, I – "

"Leave me alone, Weasley! You pathetic little… little…" I was lost, I was never a mean person, and was struggling to find something to say to get her to go away and not want to be nice to me. I gave up and stormed off up the stairs looking back once to glare at her. I felt guilty, she was standing there, shocked and confused, but she didn't seem hurt. I stomped my way to the first year dorm. Inside there were five beds. One had a copper haired boy I'd seen with Rose earlier, and on another sat two boys, one with dark skin and bushy hair, the other small and what appeared to be bright blue hair. On a third, a boy who I recognised as Albus Potter lay; he appeared to have fallen asleep fully clothed. I ignored their greetings and threw myself onto the empty bed in the corner, not wanting them to see my tears. This was going to be a long night.

ooo**Four years** **later**ooo

**Rose**

As the new first years took their seats, I glanced over at Scorpius. He looked as bitter as ever, glaring at his empty plate. Only Lorcan and I understood why he was like this. He seemed perfectly nice before the sorting; he had smiled pleasantly at everyone he passed. It was only when I had read the letter he had dropped that I understood. His father was shunning him, and that was unfair. The only person I had told was Lorcan, and he agreed that anything he does that seems mean is just him trying to please his father. No matter how may insults he throws at me, or how many times he plays pranks on me, I will always forgive him. After all, I did secretly like him, wishing that one day we could be friends, or maybe even more.

**Author note: Sorry if its a bit long, but if you noticed any mistakes, be it grammar, spelling or consistency, please let me know :) **


	2. Charlie Strikes Again

**Author note: this is my first ever fan fiction on this site :) feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome :) hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do. Credit should go to my friend Sara, who has helped me along the way, with ideas and encouragement. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's universe, but i do own some of the characters like Hazel Nuts, and this story line :) I forgot to mention this earlier, but i also don't own the ideas i stole from A Very Potter Musical, i just couldn't resist including some of it :)**

**~LittleSnidget**

**Chapter two**

**Uncle Charlie strikes again**

**Rose**

Christmas. Hogwarts is simply a wonderful place at Christmas. Being in Scotland, snow covered the grounds thickly, like white icing on a cake, which didn't help an inarticulate Lorcan whatsoever. The castle glowed with warmth, every fire and torch was lit, and heating charms were carefully placed around the grounds where necessary. The Great hall was truly magnificent, a work of art. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and many, many house elves had worked tirelessly through the night three weeks ago to make it so. I had stayed up, as it was a Saturday, to help. Smiling with pride, I admired the enormous trees, each and every one decorated with a miss-match of colourful ornaments. Gentle snowflakes drifted down from the ceiling, disappearing just before they touched your head. There was so much excitement, in just two days almost everyone would be heading home to their families. The only person in Gryffindor that wasn't heading home, other than me, was of course Scorpius.

Remembering him, I glanced over, but my gaze was averted when I saw him look in my direction. I decided to look at the large crowds hurrying in for breakfast. I had been here since sunrise, eating slowly and reading, currently on my third bowl of Frosties. Scorpius, however, was always here before me, the girl who rises with the sun. Every time I walked in in the morning, he was already sat there, picking at a piece of toast and staring into space. In fact, I realised as I glanced over once more, that was what he was still doing now, two hours later. Frowning, I also noticed the imaginary bubble that surrounded him. No one sat within a meter of him, all the first years had learnt very quickly not to do so. If anyone sat any closer, he would snap at them, and throw insults, or flick food at them. To this day, Lorcan and I were the only ones that understood why he did all of this. We were the only ones that saw the pain behind his eyes. Lorcan's bed was next to Scorpius', and he had told me in our second year that Scorpius cried himself to sleep almost every night, moaning "I'm sorry father. So, so sorry,"

"Earth to Rose? Is someone there?" I blinked myself rapidly out of my reverie, and looked at the people around me in shock. My two dorm mates, Alex and Cravey were sat opposite me, Albus and his friend Peter to my left, and Lorcan was hovering to my right, staring intently at a rather scared looking first year. Alex, who had spoken, smiled at me with her perfect teeth and perfect lips, flicking her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, and looking at me with her perfect green eyes. We all had that friend who is stunningly pretty, and Alex was that friend to me. Cravey, however, had her nose in a quidditch magazine, not even looking at the rest of us. She was pretty too, but in a more subtle way. She had long, silky black hair and sky blue eyes that were to die for. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that Peter, who was scrawny and had blue hair (due to a failed experiment of his father's), had an enormous crush on Cravey. Everyone other than Cravey of course. "Sorry, I was completely zoned out. Were you saying something to me?" I said with a blush.

"I was just about to-" Alex began.

"You're Greg McDonald!" exclaimed Lorcan, still staring at the first year, who now looked very confused.

"N-no, N-no I'm not. I-I'm H-H-Henry M-M-McDonald. Greg is my b-brother, " the poor boy stuttered. Lorcan, looking very embarrassed, apologised and sat down, took an unpeeled carrot out of his pocket and started eating. So used to Lorcan's strange ways, we all turned back to Alex.

"I was just about to say," she said glaring at Lorcan, who smiled innocently back, "that I heard James talking to Fred earlier, and apparently…" she paused for suspense, "HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Albus and Peter burst out laughing, Lorcan didn't seem surprised at all, and Cravey and I were equally curious.

"Who?" Cravey demanded.

"I don't know but-"

"Georgina Driver," murmured Lorcan taking some scrambled egg and dolloping it onto his carrot.

"That's Cho Chang's daughter, isn't it?" asked Albus once he caught his breath. Lorcan nodded in reply, but before we could ask any more questions, the mail started to arrive.

I looked up excitedly, waiting to see if my owl, unimaginatively named Owl, was going to swoop in. Eventually, swoop in he did, with a thick letter in his beak. My chestnut owl landed gracefully on my shoulder, and dropped the letter into my waiting hand. I recognised my mother's elegant script almost immediately and began to tear the letter open.

_Dearest Rose, _

_I'm just writing to remind you that you are staying at Hogwarts over Christmas this year. I would hope that you remembered, seeing as your brother came home yesterday , after begging not to be left at Hogwarts with you. Remember, there is still time to come home and pack if you want to come with us to visit Uncle Charlie in Romania. I know you said that you didn't want to stay in a tent, in the snow, in the mountains, but Charlie says they are really rather comfortable , if temporary. Your father says that he will let you have a little bit of firewhiskey if you come, but I can promise you that is not going to happen until you are old enough. _

_All my love,_

_Mother xx_

Laughing, I tucked the letter into my pocket and looked to see what else was in the envelope. My eyes widened when I looked inside. I pulled out a packet, reading the writing, _FIREWHISKEY POWDER- simply mix with water!_ I gasped and pulled off the sticky note attached.

Rosie,

An early Christmas present. Don't tell your mum. Use it on Christmas day, there is only enough to get a flavour, not enough to do any damage, enjoy!

Dad :)

P.S: aren't these post-it notes amazing little things?

Thankful that everyone else was engrossed in their own post, I carefully tucked that into my sock, before holding out my hand for Owl to perch on. He hopped down my arm and came to rest on my hand. I started whispering to him, telling him about mother and father's upcoming trip to Romania. Suddenly, I was distracted by a flash of bright blonde hair hurrying past behind Alex and Cravey.

Scorpius had his owl, Phoenix, on his shoulder, and I suspected he was heading to Owlery. I jumped up out of my seat, a plan forming in my mind. I called to my friends that I was going to take Owl to the Owlery, before heading off at a quick pace after the stunning Scorpius Malfoy. He walked incredibly fast, and I had to almost jog to try to keep him in sight. As we climbed up the tower to the owlery, I slowed, knowing that was his definite destination now. At last, I reached the top, and stepped into the warmth of a heat charm inside. Owl glided from my hand to a perch, which happened to be right next to Scorpius' head. He jumped in fright, then spun round to see who was there.

"Morning Scorpius, how are you today?" I said with a friendly smile spreading across my lips.

"What do you want Weasley?" he growled, but I kept the smile firmly in place and continued.

"I was just dropping Owl off; he likes the company of other owls. Hey, you won't be alone in the tower this Christmas! I'm staying too,"

"Oh joy! One of the only times of the year I usually get alone, I get to spend with a Weasley!" he said, sarcasm positively dripping from every word. He started towards the archway, and I turned to call,

"You know you don't mean it Scorpius," I didn't get a reply, and didn't expect one. Walking gingerly down the icy steps, I made my way towards Gryffindor tower, intent on keeping my promise of helping Alex pack her trunk. I knew this chore wasn't going to be too bad. All I had to think about was that in two days, I would have Scorpius all to myself for three weeks. That was plenty of time to try and get him to be himself.

oooOooo

Walking through the lonely corridors, I chewed instinctively on the end of a red vine. It was the 23rd December, two days to go until Christmas. A grand total of six students were still here, Scorpius and I, three Ravenclaws and one Slytherin. The only teachers left were Professors McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick, the others having returned home for the holidays the day before. I had gone to the train station with Hagrid to see my friends and cousins off, and had returned quite late. To my surprise, Scorpius appeared to have already gone to bed, when he usually stays up until the early hours of the morning. I hadn't seen him this morning either, I only caught a fleeting look of him walking through the library, and then he was gone. He also hadn't been at dinner, and I was starting to worry. Just then, an amazing idea came to me. Who knows about all the movements of the people of Hogwarts, and never gets seen watching? The house elves of course!

Pivoting on the spot, I quickly marched off towards the kitchens. Taking two steps at a time, I hurried down the staircase that passed the Hufflepuff common room and started down a narrow corridor. After about twenty meters I turned to look at the familiar painting of a bowl of fruit. To most other students, it looked like an ordinary, and rather dull painting, but to me, it was a gateway to one of the best rooms of Hogwarts. I reached up and tickled the green pear, which started to squirm and giggle, before transforming into a green doorknob. I swung it open and stepped into the kitchens. Immediately, I was bombarded with an abundance of delicious smells, all mixing together into a beautiful harmony. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, never wanting to let it go.

"What are you doing down here, Weasley?" snapped a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and looked towards the mock great hall tables, to see Scorpius sat on the Slytherin table, his hands wrapped around a steaming mug of something I knew would be amazing.

"I was looking for you actually," I said striding towards him, waving at the familiar elves I passed, and promptly dropped down onto the bench directly opposite him.

"Why would you be looking for me?" he blurted out letting his guard drop for a moment.

"Scorpius, believe it or not, some people out there actually care about you, and worry about you, and I just happen to be one of those people,"

He furrowed his eyebrows and put his cold face back on, "No one cares about me, except, perhaps these house elves," he muttered, before realising he let something slip and looked away.

"You can't think that, surely not? All these years, I have always said hello to you, smiled at you, asked you if you were ok. I never stopped being nice to you, even when you were positively dreadful to me. Isn't that proof enough that _I_ care?" I whispered, pleading with him to see sense.

"You know what? All you are is nosey. Your following me around all the time, you never leave me alone. It's like you have crush on me or something," he stood up and slammed his mug down onto the table, "and guess what Weasley? I don't care. I don't care about you, or anyone. If anything, I wish you weren't here, I wish you would just go away forever and leave me alone. I wish you were dead." He stormed out, slamming the painting shut behind him, making the house elves jump. That stung, and I knew he had seen the hurt on my face as he said it. I had never been hurt by the things he had said before, but this was different. I was trying to be nice, and all I got in return was him wishing I was dead. I didn't think he could be so cruel.

oooOooo

**Scorpius**

I saw the look of hurt on her face. I had never seen that before. She never seemed to be offended or get upset, no matter what I had said or done. I instantly regretted saying it, but knew that would keep her away from me. Rose Weasley was the most beautiful girl in the school, even if she didn't think so. She was a brilliant person, which was why I tried to avoid her the most. The fact was, I really liked her, and wanted to be more than a friend, but couldn't even be that. It hurt me every time I had to try to push her away, and this was the worst. She was so smart, so beautiful, kind and caring, and hilarious. I often listened to her conversations, laughing inwardly at all her jokes, even the ones I had heard before. That is why I had to leave. I couldn't stay there after saying that without wanting to apologise. Now I was just wandering the corridors trying to think of a place to go, somewhere no one could find me.

I took a double take, spotting a stack of barrels. The Hufflepuff common room was supposed to be near here. I put my hand on one of the barrels, I didn't know the secret rhythm I had heard about, but I still needed to get inside. Leaning towards it I whispered, "Please, I know I'm not a Hufflepuff, and I don't know how to get in, but I need somewhere to go. Someone once told me that Hufflepuffs were kind and welcoming people, will you let me in?" a tear trickled down my cheek, and I closed my eyes to try to stop any more falling. I almost fell over when the barrels started to shift to reveal a circular door. I stepped inside swiftly, and the door closed behind me. A large woman in a huge painting opposite the door beamed down at me.

"Hello Scorpius Malfoy, I'm Helga Hufflepuff. You are right my boy, we Hufflepuffs are welcoming to those who deserve it, now do you want to tell me why you want to hide in here?" I had never heard a painting speak so nicely. Over the next several hours, I poured out almost my entire life story to the woman. All the while she just sat in her elaborately decorated armchair and listened carefully, asking only the occasional question. "Scorpius, I am going to be perfectly honest with you. Your father is upset about you not being a Slytherin. I can understand why you want to impress him, but I met your father when I was wandering the castle in the battle of Hogwarts. He is stubborn, but he will see sense eventually. It's about time you took your own happiness into consideration. From the sounds of it, this Weasley girl makes you happy inside, and you like her a lot. Instead of pushing her away, you need to face the facts. If you want to be happy, you need to think what would be good for you. This girl seems like she can only do you some good. It is also obvious that the poor girl will be worrying about you, so you best head back to your dorm eh? You can come and visit me any time, or just ask one of the paintings to fetch me," nodding, I stood up and left the cosy common room, for the cold and dingy corridors, knowing that I had someone I could call on at any time.

As I walked past them, I took the time to look at the paintings, exchanging pleasantries with many. All too soon, however, I was exchanging pleasantries with the Fat Lady. After I told her the password, she let me inside. Rose was nowhere to be seen, but I was exhausted, I would find her tomorrow and apologise. The warm glow of the fire was so inviting, but I resisted and slowly trudged up the stone, spiral staircase to my dorm. I flopped onto my four-poster bed and fell asleep as soon as my eyes were closed. That was the first night I fell asleep thinking of Rose Weasley instead of my father, and it was the best night's sleep I had had in years.

oooOooo

I had promised myself I would apologise, so I woke up early as usual and headed down to breakfast. It was Christmas Eve, so the house elves were still in the great hall, tucking away presents under trees to be sent in the night to the common rooms. I wandered over to the Gryffindor table, sitting in my usual spot and grabbing a piece of buttered toast. I sat there, going over and over what I wanted to say to Rose in my head. Over the hours before sunrise it changed a lot, and became far more heartfelt. However, the longer I waited the more nervous I became. Eventually I heard footsteps outside the hall, and then she was there. She looked different, almost as if she had been crying. She was still beautiful, however. As soon as she spotted me, her eyes widened. Sadly, I was in shock and couldn't bring myself to smile at her. After just a second, Rose turned and fled. Immediately, I jumped up and raced after her.

I spent the whole day looking for Rose. I couldn't find her anywhere.

**Author Note: Ok, so there we go. I know, i've been a bit mean to these poor people. Its a tiny bit longer, as requested by the Anonymous reviewer :) Thank you to Sara and the anonymous reviewer, you both know how terribly excited i was to get just two reveiws. I'm sorry it took longer to update than i promised some of you, but its here now :) again, i would be really happy if you reviewed, but no pressure :) If you enjoyed it, keep an eye out for the next chapter :) I will update ASAP :) byeee guys :)**

**~LittleSnidget**


	3. A HalfGiant Shoulder to Cry on

Author note: this is my first ever fan fiction on this site :) feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome :) hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Credit should go to my friend Sara, who has helped me along the way, with ideas and encouragement. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's universe, but I do own some of the characters like Hazel Nuts, and this story line :) I forgot to mention this earlier, but I also don't own the ideas I stole from A Very Potter Musical, I just couldn't resist including some of it :)

~LittleSnidget

Chapter Three

A Half-Giant Shoulder to Cry on

Rose

For what felt like a lifetime, I just sat there, but I knew it was just a few minutes. As I stared into space, someone curled my hands around a warm mug, and put a platter of biscuits before me. After about a quarter of an hour, a tiny hand patted my head. I quickly focused my eyes, and saw Inky the house elf, cousin of Winky, looking at me with her enormous green eyes full of pity. "Rosie? Rosie, just ignore that stupid blubbering idiot. I'm sure he's just a… a… a big fat flobberworm," I almost smiled at her pathetic attempt at an insult, but instead I looked at the poor thing rather sharply.

"He's not any of that," I snapped, not meaning to be so harsh, "He's a lovely person, I'm sure, he's just being forced to be something he's not," Inky nodded giving a gentle smile, displaying her rotten teeth. Agilely, she jumped onto the table and sat down in front of me, her skinny legs dangling down over the edge.

"Will Rosie tell me what's wrong then? If Master Malfoy is so lovely, why is Rosie so upset?" tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, she was so sweet, and I always thought she would make an excellent Nanny. Taking a deep breath, I considered how I was going to say it.

"I'm upset because he said something very mean, Inky. I just… I can't explain. I'm going to go, Inky, I need some time to think," she looked very upset when I stood up, and insisted that I drank my warm Butterbeer, and ate at least five biscuits. Soon, however, she let me go, whisking away the mug and biscuits, yelling goodbyes at me as I was walked to the painting. Stumbling, I emerged into the corridor.

I couldn't go back to the tower now, I couldn't face Scorpius. The only other person I could think of that I could go to was Hagrid. It was late, so very, very late. Just then, I remembered the things I had been loaned from Fred and James for the holidays, the Marauders Map, and the invisibility cloak. I scurried off to the tower, deciding to sneak in and collect them, then make my way to Hagrid's. In leonis rabiem, I Whispered to the Fat Lady, who bowed me into the common room. Sighing with relief that Scorpius wasn't there, I hurried to my dorm and opened my bedside cabinet. I pulled out the crumpled, singed map and thrust it into my pocket. The Shimmering cloak looked as if it was begging me to drape it over my figure, and I did as it wanted.

The corridors were rather gloomy, as the torches had been dimmed for the night. Seeming to have inherited some of the Weasley clumsiness, I tripped and bumped my way through the school, until I came to the main doors. Silently slipping outside, I made my way in the vague direction of Hagrid's house. After walking for five minutes, and not finding myself at the hut, I pulled out my wand cautiously. Lumos! The end of my wand glowed gently. Spinning on the spot, I strained my eyes, trying to spot the hut. Several turns later, I located the hut to my left, and jogged over, wanting to get out of the cold. I rapped firmly on the door. I tried several times, but got no reply. By this time, I was freezing and I had been left to my own thoughts for far too long. Tears trickling down my cheeks, I tapped my wand on the door. Alohomora! Instead of hearing a lock click open, I heard a gentle creak, which changed into a load groan. Amazed, I watched as the wood of the door started twisting and morphing, until a wooden face peered up at me. It was a wooden Hagrid's face!

"Who's there?" called out Hagrid's rough voice. Whipping the cloak off of my head, I grinned.

"It's me, Rose Weasley!"

"Hmmm, well, you do look a lot like lil' Rosie… tell me, what magical creature did your parents help me to secretly send to a bett'r place, and what was 'is name?" he said raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Umm, I think it was… umm… Oh! It was Baby Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback. It was a Dragon!" Without another word, the door swung open and I stepped inside. This was just one of the cautions Hagrid had taken since the battle of Hogwarts. Inside, I saw that Hagrid was gone, and so was Fang. Sighing, I sat down carefully in an oversized chair; I was far too tired to head back now. I decided to wait until he got back; unfortunately, I fell asleep before you could say 'Quidditch'.

Scorpius

"Rose?" I whispered, pressing my ear to her dorm door. I frowned, it was gone dawn, and she physically can't sleep past dawn thanks to a failed spell by Hugo. Cautiously, I pushed the door open and looked at the room beyond. Our dorm was relatively tidy, thanks to Lorcan's obsessive compulsive disorder. In comparison, theirs was atrocious. An assortment of clothes hung from almost anything. This included underwear. I tried to avoid looking at that, which was surprisingly difficult, as there was a lot of it. "Rose?" I called again, hoping she had just ignored me previously, but it was in vain. Taking care of where I stepped, I made my way across the square room, towards the bed that had Rose's name above it. I noticed how a significant amount of the clothing and random possessions had Alexandra Mellow engraved, embroidered or scrawled on them. Chuckling, I saw how Rose's section was immaculate, her books tucked away in a wooden cabinet decorated with roses. Sitting comfortably at the end of her bed, it was open, revealing its perfectly folded contents. Sadly, her bed was made without a single crease in sight. Rose wasn't here.

Trying to walk on the same path as before, I left her dorm and made my way to the common room. Ignoring the long strings of mistletoe and holly, the scarlet and gold tinsel and the beautiful pine tree with its fresh scent, I went straight to the crackling fire. Hanging with a magical suspension charm, there were two stockings. One was for me and the other for Rose. Rose's was so full I worried about the seams. Mine, however, had two small lumps. Reaching inside, I extracted the two packages. The first was a 100g packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from mother, the biggest thing she could smuggle past father. He had become even colder since I started doing terribly in my lessons. Placing it on the mantelpiece, I examined my other gift.

Scorp,

Merry Christmas my friend! Please try and be nice to the Weasley girl, maybe you could make friends with her? You father will never know, and you need a new friend. Christmas is the time to forgive, just apologise.

Keep in touch,

Hazel Nuts x

Hazel used to stay every holiday too, as her parents lived abroad. Over the two years, she wormed her way into my mind, using some interesting techniques. In fact, I think a bruise I got from her slapping me in frustration stayed there for a month. She wasn't mean, just forceful. I kept telling her it was nothing, she kept pressing, she used it to build up anger, and all it took was one slap to break me. I screamed out all my problems, and she stood there and listened. After that I knew there was no point in resisting, and we became friends. Secret friends, of course. Every year, she would give me a present. She would give me a few scraps of wood. She said that one day, when I was ready, I would understand what to do. Each year I would wave my wand, try a few spells on them. Nothing had ever worked. Delicately tearing the paper, I opened the package, only to discover the usual scraps of wood. I slipped them into my pyjama pocket and frowned.

I had so much time to kill. I wished that Hazel would send me books every Christmas, instead of wood. I wished that mother could write, so I could have something to read. Most of all, I wished Rose was here, just so I could apologise, at the very least. However, none of my wishes were coming true; therefore I decided to head down to breakfast early. Maybe a house elf would still be around to talk to.

Rose

Coffee. Bad Coffee. Why can I smell bad coffee? Why can I smell bad coffee so close to my nose? The pungent odour was an unwelcome invader, the voice that followed, however, was far more agreeable. "Mornin' Rosie, Merry Christmas!" I peeled my sleepy eyes open to see an enormous, hairy face, shaggy beard and all, peering down at me. Hagrid was beaming, clutching a flagon of strong coffee by my disgusted nostrils. "You know I don't drink coffee Hagrid," I said with a tiny smile.

"It weren' fer you. 'As a bit o' sherry in it, seein' as its Christmas an' all,"

"What time is it Hagrid?" I murmured, rising slowly from my seat. He said something along the lines of 'before dawn', which was plainly obvious; I can't sleep past dawn. As Hagrid was busy sifting through some boxes in a corner, I concluded that there was no point in asking again. After a few minutes of quiet, dancing with the sound of rustling paper, Hagrid straightened up and slowly turned around.

In his arms was a large present, wrapped crudely in red paper and an electric green bow. Lumbering over, a broad grin spread across his aged face. He handed me the gift, my eyes were wide in amazement at the size of it. After an awkward grunt from Hagrid, I excitedly tore the paper away, revealing a dented and bashed cardboard box with several holes roughly punched into the sides. Reaching for the lid, I allowed ideas of what the box could possibly contain colour my mind. Counting to three, I held the lid. On three I whipped it open, and screamed with excitement. Curled up on a small pile of straw was a tiny little hippogriff! It blinked, seemingly annoyed by the sudden light, no matter how dim it was. "Hagrid!-"

"Don' worry, I checked with McGonagall. She said it was fine yer see. This Hippogriff is special. 'E can control 'is size with magic. He is loyal to the one who names 'im. 'E's yours Rosie, all yours. Yer dad sounded pretty excited, not sure about yer mum though…" he said quickly, seeming just as excited as I was. As he started explaining the basic care, I took the time to examine the creature.

He had large, and strangely blue, eyes. He was dark grey around his bottom, and it became more and more faded along his body, until his head was a perfect white. It looked at me in a way I could only describe as happy. I think he liked me. That was it. There was only one name I could give him. Scorlornal, which I pronounced SCORE-LAWN-AL. he reminded me of my three favourite guys in the world. Scorpius (Scor), Lorcan (lorn) and Albus (al). I whispered my beauty's name and instantly he perked up. His eyes sparkled and flashed with excitement, and I could see a hidden fierceness behind them. He opened his little beak and squawked quietly. Hagrid looked like a proud father, watching Scorlornal and I bond over a single word. This was the best Christmas ever.

Scorpius

Breakfast was bland and boring. I picked at toast as usual, and went over what I would say to Rose. The professors and other students started to arrive, about half an hour apart, after nine in the morning. Rose and Hagrid never arrived, so I assumed they were together. None of the house elves turned up at breakfast, even though they could if they wanted to. Even the free elves would rather stay in the kitchens to continue making the dinner, than to join us this morning. That was how elaborate Christmas dinner was at Hogwarts.

The question was, what do I do now? Do I go back to the common room and wait for her, or do I go looking. After several hours of contemplation, I wandered up to the common room. I figured that if she wanted me around, she wouldn't be at Hagrid's all night. The Pink Lady was swaying in her portrait, drunk, and had forgotten her own password. It took ten minutes to find a sober painting to confirm that I had the correct password, but eventually I entered. Rose's presents were still untouched under the tree, and the stocking was still bursting at the seams. She couldn't be gone that much longer, therefore I sank down into a chair facing the fire. The orange flames flickered, engulfing the logs below. It was enchanted to smell like roasted chestnuts, a smell I didn't particularly care for, but knew Rose adored.

As I sat, pondering the meaning of life and other trivial things, I heard an abrupt and unusual noise. Leaping to my feet, I hurried over to the tower window, my eyes roaming the scene below for the cause of the sound I couldn't place. Right in the corner of my vision, I saw a small, red headed figure hurrying out of the cottony snow, something winged following close at her heels. Rose was on her way back from Hagrid's. Realising I had gone to breakfast in my pyjamas, I rushed to my dorm. Swinging my Slytherin-green trunk open, I rifled through my things, desperately trying to find some decent, Christmas-style clothes. Soon, I pulled out a scarlet, woollen jumper, decorated with emerald green stripes, a pair of what I thought were skinny blue jeans, and some clean underwear. Throwing it all on, I sped down the stairs, and settled back into my chair.

Next, however, I spotted the wrapping paper I had discarded on the mantelpiece. Scrunching it up in my hand, I threw it all into the fire, and scooped up the packet of beans. I sat for the third and final time in the warm armchair, and carefully opened the sweets. Whilst I tentatively chewed on a bean - which turned out to be sponge-flavoured - the portrait swung open, and she stepped inside. Ignoring the temptation to examine whatever was at Rose's side, I looked straight into her frightened eyes, "Rose!" I surprised even myself. My voice was full of excitement, but most of all, relief. I had just shown Rose that I had been worried about her all this time. All she did in response was become very pale, shake her head, and walk past me to the tree.

Hazel was wrong; Rose was not up for forgiving me anytime soon. And what looked like a miniature Hippogriff seemed to be defecating on my shoe and staring at me angrily.

Author note: I know, I took a long time to update. I went back to school two weeks ago, and it was my birthday on Sunday 16th so I've been busy. I also have a very evil English teacher, who likes to give us more homework than she is allowed to, and it is never 'write some more of your fan fiction', so yeah, she's a poo. Anyway, you don't need to hear my whining. In reply to a review from Sara, I think that if Helga Hufflepuff, the founder of Hufflepuff house, wanted you to enter the common room, you can :P Please can someone tell me what you think of my version of Hagrid's speech, as I think I didn't do J.K and justice and would like some pointers. But again, I hate being pressured into reviewing, so only review if you want. Feel free to Pm as well, I might not reply instantly, but I'm always up for a chat, (about this or not) as long as you can put up with my slow replies. Until next time dudes.

~LittleSnidget


	4. What a view up here

**AUTHOR NOTE: this is my first ever fan fiction on this site :) feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome :) hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Credit should go to my friend Sara, who has helped me along the way, with ideas and encouragement :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter's universe, but I do own some of the characters like Hazel Nuts, and this story line :) I also don't own the ideas I stole from A Very Potter Musical, I just couldn't resist including some of it :)**

**Chapter Four**

**What a view up here**

**Scorpius**

It had been an entire week since I had been stupid and said those heartless words I will forever regret. Rose had ignored me entirely; her miniature Hippogriff was her new companion. Taking him on long walks all day and grooming him every evening. She would take him to the kitchens at dawn and dusk every day to feed him, and no doubt he received some very exquisite left overs. If I was in the room, she kept her back to me, and the Hippogriff would glare at me knowingly. When she wasn't there I read. I started with the books the other boys had left, and now the textbooks, even the subjects I wasn't taking. Really, I should have gone out. Visited the kitchens, or maybe gone to the library. I stopped going to the kitchens when, at Christmas Dinner, Inky and the other elves shot daggers at me across the table – figuratively of course.

Hazel and I had had an argument through the common room fire, and she hadn't spoken to me since. I had had no contact with anyone for four days, other than when exchanging pleasantries with McGonagall. Gryffindor tower was a lonely place at Christmas. It wasn't that I missed talking to people, no one really talked to me. It was the presence of another human I liked. Just knowing I wasn't alone would have been enough, because when I was alone, I did stupid things. That day was no exception.

To fly on the Quidditch pitch recreationally, without supervision of a teacher, you needed to get permission from the head of your house, or McGonagall. It was a regulation barely conformed to before the battle of Hogwarts. The head of Gryffindor was Longbottom, and he wasn't here. I didn't feel like seeking out McGonagall. I picked up my new broom, the Ikey370, a new model from Sweden, and snuck out of castle. Wading through the thick snow, I headed in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. I had taken the longer route through the castle to the greenhouses, and exited there, avoiding Hagrid's line of view. Indeed, this meant my journey outside was shorter, but unpleasant all the same.

Snow reminded me of many things I'd rather not think about. It was the same colour as my Father's slicked-back hair, as cold as his heart when he looked at me, and today it was just about as thick as him too. It reminded me of past Christmases here, and all the misery and loneliness they brought. The most damaging thing was that it reminded me of Rose's pale skin, her beauty. Stopping in my tracks, I closed my eyes, forcing her image away. If I thought about her now, I wouldn't be able to forget her when I flew. Of course, forcing such beauty out of my mind was easier said than done. Minutes later, I gave up. My trousers were soaked through, being jeans, they were heavy and the friction on my skin was unbearable. Soon, my legs were too sore, and my clothes too heavy. In a moment of frustration, I jumped, whipping my broomstick beneath me. Soaring through the air, I rushed towards the Quidditch pitch, Rose's face plastered like wallpaper over my eyes, clouding my view.

In a matter of seconds, I had travelled the distance to the pitch that would have taken fifteen minutes to walk. Flying around the pitch aimlessly, I tried to clear my mind. It was kind of like meditating, but more dangerous, and more fun. As I flew, I heard a screaming, and wondered what it was. The person sounded angry, terrified. Slowing to the speed of a Firebolt, I scanned the ground, searching for the person in distress. It took me ten minutes to realise it was me who was screaming. I hadn't noticed that I was crying either. My mind was racing. _Why should I put up with this anymore? I have spent fourteen, nearly fifteen, years desperately trying to prove myself to my father. He had loved me right up until the day he found out what house I was in. My grandfather has hated me since then too, pushing my father to be the cruel man he is today. I live every day in misery, trying to find some way to make things better. I never succeed. No one cares about me anymore. I pushed Hazel away, just like I did everyone else. Even Rose hates me now._

_What's going to happen to me once I've finished at Hogwarts? My father will never let me stay at Malfoy Manor. All I am is a lost child with no future and no friends. I am truly, utterly unloved. And there is only one thing I can do. _My head, set and determined, pushed my weeping heart aside. This was it. I was decided. I headed to the goalposts at the end of the pitch, stopping at the top of the highest one. Rising slowly, I made sure I was perfectly level with the post. Gingerly, I lifted one leg over the post and shimmied my way ungracefully onto it in a sitting position. For the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of heights. I carefully placed one foot onto the hoop, and then the other, crouching. In a normal situation, I was pretty sure that the hoop would be wobbling uncontrollably, and I would be on the ground, but someone had enchanted these hoops not to move. Taking a deep breath, I gradually straightened my legs. Soon, I was standing on the hoop, not daring to move, looking at the world below me. All I could think was _what a view up here_.

In the distance on the left was a majestic castle I had come to call prison. It was such a beautiful place. The turrets standing proud against the walls, the snow-covered roofs were well-kept and the grounds were neatly trimmed. I admired all the work that had been done over the years to restore it to its former glory. From the outside, you could never guess Hogwarts could cause someone such pain. I gazed to my right, looking at the dank Forbidden Forest. It still gave off the same sense of foreboding father had described to me when I was small. I finally looked forward, at the stands at the opposite end, the Gryffindor stand. I had never been allowed to sit in them, and now I never would. Stretching my arms out to the side, I prepared for what I was going to do. _3…2…1…Jump_. I felt the wind rush through my hair, my fingers; I felt it coursing around my body. I knew any second now I was going to be no more. Why was I smiling? The truth was, I had never felt so happy, so free. I once heard a phrase that went something like: _Liberty in Death_. It was only now I understood. Your own death was the only thing you could truly control; you could stop it or start it. It was the only thing you could truly have freedom in. In that moment, falling through the air, my father was no longer a worry, it did not matter what anyone thought of me, it did not matter whether or not I was loved. I was finally free.

oooOooo

**Rose**

When I saw Scorpius flying to the pitch, I didn't think anything of it. I guessed he went over there sometimes, he did have a really good broom and everything. It was when he started flying in circles, screaming that I got worried. Immediately, I had asked Scorlornal to become full-sized. Quickly, we had headed to the pitch; I couldn't go back to the castle knowing he was in distress, even if he had been so cruel to me. By the time I reached the pitch, Scorpius was standing on top of one of the taller hoops. "Scorpius, what are you doing up there?" I yelled, but he was in a trance. His face was set like stone, staring ahead. There was nothing I could do, other than to tell Scorlornal to wait underneath the hoops in case he fell, or worse, jumped.

No matter how much I screamed, he didn't seem to hear me. I sat on a patch of grass where I had melted the snow, watching and waiting, my heart thumping. My sweaty palms were making me feel the cold much more, but I didn't care, I knew I couldn't take my eyes off of him for a second. Tensely, I watched him move his head from side to side slowly, like time passed a lot slower for him. Eventually, what I feared the worst happened. He stretched his arms out wide, breathing deeply. Then he performed the most elegant swan dive I had ever seen. He was far more delicate and perfected than any of the people I had seen in the ballet performances my mother had taken me to. He looked truly beautiful. The sun caught his cheekbones, highlighting them. His deep red lips parted to show his flawless teeth, he was smiling. I almost didn't want to save him; he looked so content. After allowing him to free fall for a few moments, Scorlornal leapt into the air that was cutting my skin like knives, and broke the boy's fall.

Everything was a hazy blur after that. I remembered following Scorlornal, who had an unconscious Scorpius on his back, all the way to Hagrid's. By the time Hagrid got him to the hospital, I had no tears left to cry. Apparently, I sat by Scorpius' beside for two days, not eating, drinking or sleeping, just waiting for him to wake up.

oooOooo

**Scorpius**

I wish I could say that when I woke up, I saw the crystal-white room and thought I was heaven or something, people always say that in books and films. I, however, knew that this wasn't heaven, it was the hospital wing. Staring up at the ceiling, I allowed my brain to replay what had happened, and I instantly wondered who on earth had saved me. "Scorpius, you're awake!" a weary voice exclaimed. I sat up and saw the last person I expected to see at my bedside. Rose. Clearly, she hadn't slept well for a couple of days, and the rumble from her stomach told me she hadn't eaten for a while either. "Rose, what are you doing here?" I murmured.

"You fell, my Hippogriff saved you. I was so worried Scorpius I…" she looked away, wiping a fresh tear from her eye. Lying back down, I frowned.

"Why would you be worried? No one cares about me anymore, why do you think I jumped?" we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You jumped because you're a fool, Scorpius. You don't believe anyone cares for you, even when they openly say they do,"

"When has anyone openly said they cared about me?" I said, frowning even more.

"I did Scorpius, in the kitchens. Right before you said you wished I would die," as she said it, I sensed no bitterness, or resentment.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"I'm not angry, because I know you didn't mean it. If you meant it, you wouldn't spend all your time in the common room, you'd avoid me. I also know you jumped because you are miserable. That's why you lashed out. You're miserable, and I was just the way you let it all out that day. I understand Scorpius," she tentatively stroked my hair, smiling, "how do you feel about being friends Scorpius?" in reply; I sat up and moved closer to her. Our noses were almost touching.

"Thank you," I whispered. I moved my head around and gently kissed her cheek. When I pulled back, she was blushing profusely.

Madame Pomfrey came around, telling me if I lay down, I would be discharged tonight, but if I insisted on sitting up, I would have to wait until the morning. Rose excused herself, saying she was a distraction. She squeezed my hand and told me to sleep; she would be there when I was discharged. Obediently, I laid back down, and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

oooOooo

Annoyed, I wriggled in my bed as someone tried to shake me awake. "Scorpius Malfoy, get up this instant! Madame Pomfrey is a busy woman, she needs her sleep and you being here is not allowing her to get that!" Rose's irritated voice snapped. Groggily, I rose from the warmth of the bed, my weary eyes still closed. Rose reached out and pulled my eyelids back roughly. "Come on buddy, wake up, its dinner time," I yawned, nodding. She laughed at me, and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the hospital wing.

Soon, she was dragging me to the table set up in the middle of the room. McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick and the Slytherin boy were already there, waiting. I allowed myself to be pushed down into a seat, and Rose plopped herself down into the seat next to me. "Scorpius," McGonagall called down the table, "good to see you out of the hospital wing, you had a nasty fall. Are you feeling better?" I nodded, and the table fell silent as we waited for the three Ravenclaws to arrive. Once the feast had begun, McGonagall talked to the Slytherin opposite her, the Ravenclaws continued a conversation in French, and Flitwick and Hagrid murmured quietly to each other, that left just Rose and I. Awkwardly, we had a polite conversation, which was mainly about the weather. This wasn't going well.

oooOooo

We walked back to the tower in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Rose mumbled the password to the Pink Lady, and we stepped into the common room. Inside, she turned to look at me and I took a moment to really look at her. Her wavy red hair cascaded over her slender shoulders, bits of her fringe fell into her eyes. It looked like flames were gently caressing her face. Her brown eyes burned into mine, reading my expression, my every move. I glanced at her curved figure, but quickly returned to her eyes. They were bewitching, dazzling and they made me want to kiss her so badly, and I did. I snaked my arms around her back and pulled her close. I leaned in and kissed her pink lips. They were soft and warm, and I was overjoyed when she didn't pull away, in fact, she kissed back. I was so happy, so blissful; tears started rolling down my cheeks. Rose pulled back cautiously, and smiled. With a giggle she wiped away my tears, "You're crying Scorpius! Why are you sad?"

"I'm not. I am so happy. You have no idea how happy I am, how happy you make me," I whispered. Looking like she was going to cry herself, she moved in to kiss me once more. I knew in that moment, there was no way I was going to let her go, and my father was just going to have to deal with it.

**Author Note: HUZZAH! It is up! I am proud of how quickly I managed this I have been ill, as most of you know, but I try to keep my promises. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and like me you are happy they are finally together. Their future is not set in stone, and if you have a suggestion of what could happen to our cute couple, let me know see you guys soon. I will try to post by Sunday, but I will be out all day tomorrow, so I can't promise that. I will try to post a new chapter every week, at least, so keep an eye out. So long my lovely readers. **


	5. A Walk and a Willow

**AUTHOR NOTE: this is my first ever fan fiction on this site :) feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome :) hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Credit should go to my friend Sara, who has helped me along the way, with ideas and encouragement :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter's universe, but I do own some of the characters like Hazel Nuts, and this story line :) I also don't own the ideas I stole from A Very Potter Musical, I just couldn't resist including some of it :)**

**Chapter Five**

**A Walk and a Willow**

**Rose**

It was weird, but kind of nice. Scorpius had changed so suddenly. Before his… accident… he was so cold and distant, he sucked happiness like a Dementor. When he woke up, he was so different so soon. He openly walked next to me, talked to me. Every meal we were next to each other, I was discovering his amazing sense of humour, and he was discovering all the ways to make me laugh. I wasn't complaining, I was just confused. It seemed to me that we both had had hidden feelings, but his father was stopping them from surfacing. Whatever happened in his head during that fall gave him the courage to pursue what he wanted – or what I hoped he wanted.

Sitting on the Sofa, which I had moved to the fire, I read the first book of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I couldn't believe I hadn't read them before. However, I couldn't concentrate; Scorpius was out taking Scorlornal for a walk, determined to make peace with the animal, and they had been gone for hours. It was safe to say that Scorlornal had taken a bit of a dislike towards to Scorpius. Admittedly, I did not try to amend that at first, but it was a week since the kiss, and about time Scorlornal accepted him. Hippogriff poo was particularly difficult to get off of Scorpius' shoes, but I wasn't going to make Scorpius clean it off when it was my pet's fault.

Just as I was about to go out and look for them, a house-cat sized Hippogriff glided in through the open window (the window is only open because its stuck, and neither of us can be bothered to ask Filch to fix it) and landed on the floor by my feet. Surprised, I jumped up and knelt beside him, and raised an eyebrow, "Scorlornal, might that be Scorpius' blood on your beak?" The little terror wiggled his bum at me proudly, looking very pleased with himself. I put my head in my hands, trying to think of a light punishment for him. Slowly, the painting creaked open, and a very dishevelled Scorpius stumbled through the hole, clutching his body.

"Scorpius, what happened?" I exclaimed running over to him wide eyed.

"Someone really doesn't like me," he muttered, allowing me to walk him to the sofa. We sat slowly, and I saw him wince.

"What happened?" I asked, glaring at Scorlornal. Staring straight ahead, he took in a deep breath.

"We were walking along; he was fine, just fine. Suddenly he darted off, I couldn't see him. I hurried around trying to find him, and when I did, he was sat at the base of a tree, still small sized. It wasn't until I started running over that I realised he was sat at the base of the whomping willow..." I gasped, the whomping Willow was a rare and vicious tree that attacked anyone that goes near it with its club-like branches. The little twigs on the branches were probably what caused his ripped clothes and numerous scratches.

"Then why does Scorlornal have blood all over his beak?"

"Eventually, the Willow hit me quite hard and I fell out of its reach, Scorlornal then took it upon himself to make sure I was pecked in every place the Willow hadn't already pulverised me," aghast, I stormed over to Scorlornal and took him to my dorm, locking him inside.

I sat at the opposite end of the sofa to Scorpius, giving him some space to breathe. I gazed thoughtfully into the flames, and was only disturbed when Scorpius decided to lay his feet across me. "What are you doing Scorpius?" I said in an authoritative tone.

"I wanted to lie down," he replied, staring at the ceiling, wincing.

"I would much rather your feet were at the other end," I said, giggling as he dragged himself up and laid down, gingerly placing his head in my lap. His eyes focused on mine, they had a kind of burning in them, and I wasn't quite sure what it was. He answered my unspoken question in a matter of seconds.

"You are so beautiful," he said simply, looking up at me in what I could only describe as admiration. I shook my head at him, my hair plunging over my shoulders like a red waterfall, and laughed. He mumbled something about me not realising that he was telling the truth. I watched with a broad grin as his eyes fluttered like butterfly wings, and gently closed. Moments later, his breathing slowed and his face relaxed. If it was anyone else, this would be weird and awkward, but with him, all I did was stare at his face and admire every inch of it.

He had the most amazing cheekbones, they were quite prominent. His face had become quite slender over the years, and his skin paler. Scorpius had the whitest hair I had ever seen; I could have sworn it was lighter than his father's. It was blonde, apparently, but I always wondered what would happen when he grew old. Would it go grey and then back to the white again, or would it just get even whiter and skip the grey part? The most enchanting and spellbinding feature was his scintillating (is that the right word? It feels right) cobalt-blue eyes. They were closed now, but I could still imagine them, still feel them burning through his eyelids to my face. Dropping open slightly, his mouth gaped and I stifled a giggle.

Leaning back, I wondered how I was going to get to bed. I couldn't possibly wake him, the poor thing. Moreover, if I moved too much, I could hurt him. Judging from the way he was acting, and some of the bruising I could see through his ruffled and torn shirt, he had a few cracked ribs. Placing my hand on his chest delicately, feeling his heartbeat, I breathed deeply. The gentle, thumping rhythm was hypnotic, gradually lulling me to sleep. My hand started to slip as my muscles relaxed, and my head floated down to my shoulder. "Good night Scorpius," I whispered as I drifted into the world of dreams.

oooOooo

**Scorpius**

"Rose? What are you doing?" I murmured. I remembered last night, when I fell asleep on her lap, but I did not remember her hand being _there_. Peeling her eyes open, she mumbled something unintelligible. I cleared my throat, and she lifted her head, as if it was made of lead, to look at me. I awkwardly nodded in the direction of my hand. As soon as she looked she gasped, and quickly whipped her hand away from my… well… you know… "I don't remember that happening last night," I said teasingly, and she instantaneously began to blurt out some story about her hand being on my chest. I simply laughed it off and told her I knew she wasn't like that. "I don't know if I want to get up you know, I'm quite comfy,"

"If you don't want me to push you off onto the floor, you might want to get up. You are currently the obstacle between a Weasley and her breakfast," she said, looking amused by my worried face as I hastily sat up. "Come on, Scorpius, it's time for breakfast," she said, pulling me up from the sofa. I almost fell to the ground from the pain.

My chest was on fire, excruciating pain ripped me to pieces from the inside out. Each scratch, no matter what size, felt like it was being injected with molten lava. Where I had been hit on the head, it was like someone had caved that section out and filled it with lead. My foot couldn't take any weight, and I could see it was swollen and the colour of the midnight sky. I heard myself moan in pain, and I swayed on my left foot. "Oh no, it must have gotten worse overnight. Lay down," gently; she laid me down on the sofa again. Closing my eyes, I heard her hurry away, shouting that she was going to find Madame Mater. What did I do to Scorlornal to deserve this?

oooOooo

**Rose**

Madame Mater was the loveliest person I knew, and she was like a mother hen to all of the students. I visited a farm once, and Hugo decided to pick up a chick. He didn't hurt it, but the mother hen was not happy; he had touched her chick, and no one touches her chicks. Madame Mater was the same. She practically sprinted to the tower on her youthful legs; her chestnut hair was whipped about so much it came out of its neat pony tail. I didn't know until we got to the portrait, but she also seemed to have lost a dainty pebble-grey shoe whilst running up the stairs. She practically yelled the password at the portrait, which, so used to her mad ways, opened immediately. Squealing, she turned to look at me. "What happened?" she demanded. I quickly gave her the overview of Scorpius and Scorlornal's walk. Horrified, she drew her wand and levitated him into the air. She told me to stay put and expect a visit from a higher authority at any second. I glanced over at the dormitory stairs and began to dread what was going to happen to poor Scorlornal.

oooOooo

**Rose**

Looking away awkwardly, I focused my attention on a tiny chip in the wall, waiting for my mouth to come up with an answer. "Well, Rose?" McGonagall pressed, looking at me expectantly. When no reply came she repeated her question. "Do you care more about Scorpius' safety, or Scorlornal? He will be happy with your uncle Charlie in Romania. We've got it all organised, he will keep him and train him. He will be flown more often, Rose. He'll be flying with Charlie and the dragons. You could go and visit him, you won't be abandoning him," I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and I gradually lifted my eyes to look into McGonagall's. She had a warm smile spread across her face, and her eyes glowed with warmth. But I could see behind that that there was a little bit of impatience. She wanted an answer.

The problem was, I didn't know. I loved Scorlornal, and I couldn't picture losing him so soon. On the other hand, he has been here for just a few weeks, and he has caused mayhem. Goodness, my boyfriend's been hospitalised thanks to him. But the guilt still lingered. I knew he would be devastated at first, but he would also be happy soon enough. We sat in silence for what felt like days. It was only when I heard a faint shuffling of hooves above, followed by a yelp, that I finally made my decision. It was silly of Hagrid and me to believe that we could keep such a lively, young hippogriff in a school. There would only be more accidents. "I… I guess that would be best," I choked and McGonagall's smile became sympathetic.

"I'll contact Charlie and let him know. A few of his workers are in the area, they can come by and collect him tomorrow evening," she said softly, squeezing my arm.

"T-tomorrow?" I snivelled; I had never imagined that it would be so soon. McGonagall smiled grimly and stood up. She excused herself, throwing in a suggestion about going to see Scorpius. Nodding dumbly, I followed her out of the portrait hole, and then headed in the direction of the hospital wing.

All the way, I couldn't get Scorlornal's face out of my mind. I reminisced about the good parts of the few weeks I had had with him. But after each memory there came the image of him as he was taken away. It was fraught with shock, anger and devastation. Maybe I was being big-headed and ridiculous, and he didn't really care about me at all. For some reason I couldn't get that thought to sound true in my mind. By the time I reached Scorpius, who was sleeping peacefully, I had cried all of my tears away. I sat next to him, studying his face. I was so involved in that fascinating activity; I didn't notice the owl glide in until it landed promptly on my head.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Goodness, I am so sorry I took so long to update. The first term of school is so stressful. Its half-term now anyway, so I will try to update again to make up for the neglect. If anyone has suggestions for future chapters/events they are completely welcome. I know I haven't really included much about the friends, but that will change in the next chapter. If you have Facebook, it would be really awesome if you could like my Harry Potter fan-page, but no pressure **** Potter on guys **


	6. Grandmother Malfoy

**AUTHOR NOTE: this is my first ever fan fiction on this site :) feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome :) hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. Credit should go to my friend Sara, who has helped me along the way, with ideas and encouragement :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter's universe, but I do own some of the characters like Hazel Nuts, and this story line :) I also don't own the ideas I stole from A Very Potter Musical, I just couldn't resist including some of it :)**

**Chapter Six**

**Grandmother Malfoy**

**Rose**

It was safe to say I wasn't expecting to have an owl on my head, and jumped considerably. Wiggling its chalky feathers, it tickled me, drawing my attention towards the envelope dangling from its beak. I held my hand up slowly, wary of its sharp claws, and waited for it to hand me the Letter. The owl, however, had a different idea. With an echoing squawk, it leapt off my head and swooped onto Scorpius'. Shrieking with surprise, Scorpius sat up suddenly, wincing as he did so. Indignantly, the owl took flight once more, making one lap of the hospital wing, before landing elegantly on the bedside table. Breathing heavily, we all took a moment to take in what just happened. Slightly disgruntled, I leant down and picked up the pack of red vines I had dropped, watching the bird warily as I did. Scorpius, on the other hand, was eyeing the envelope nervously. "Oh no," Scorpius mumbled, "this is my father's owl,"

I looked at the owl curiously, there was nothing special about it; it was just like any other eagle owl. I'd always assumed Draco Malfoy was the sort of rich man who bought expensive things, things that were special. I thought that everything in his life would be pretty special. Scorpius was pretty special. This owl was ordinary. It had a mixture of dull, muddy brown, black and sandy feathers, which were currently bristled in annoyance. Even its large, amber eyes seemed to lack the sparkle I saw in my own owl's eyes.

Eventually, Scorpius reached out for the envelope, and began to delicately open it, like he was peeling back the petals of a dangerous flower. And as he read the note inside, his expression warped. It was an expression that had no name, but it made me want to rip the note to shreds, and tell him whatever the words said, they can't hurt him. But just as quickly as that face appeared, it was replaced. All of his features went blank, all of them other than his eyes. I didn't understand. What was happening? How was he doing that? Why on earth were his eyes changing colours?

**Scorpius**

I didn't understand. My father never speaks to me during the school year; I didn't know whether to trust the words before me in his elegant script. Aware of Rose's worried gaze on my face, I quickly forced all emotion from it, before reading the letter again.

Your Grandmother passed away last night. I can finally end this ridiculous charade of hating you. Her funeral will be in five days. If you wish to attend, let me know and your mother and I will come to collect you from school on the day. It is important that you understand that I never truly hated you, son, but mother has not been entirely in her right mind since your grandfather was sent to Azkaban. I feared if I did not pretend for her, she would do something terrible to you. I hope you do go to her funeral, Scorpius. She was truly a kind woman whose mind had been twisted and warped by fear and grief.

I love you Scorpius,

Father

I could feel my emotions running riot all over my body, but all I could do was stare at that scrap of paper and panic inside. I didn't realise this was affecting me externally until Rose managed to bring herself to speak.

"Scorpius… what is happening to your eyes?" she murmured, staring intently at them. I frowned, but then I felt it. That warm glow. I rarely felt it in my eyes, but when I did, it was strange, and uncomfortable. I concentrated, willing it to stop, and after a few seconds it did. "Scorpius, what was that?" feeling the blood rush to my checks, I looked away, as if that simple, insignificant action would make her stop asking. When I looked up once more, she was still waiting patiently for the answer.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," I mumbled, watching carefully for her reaction. I watched as she dropped her packet of red vines in shock, something I never thought I would see. I could see her mind slowly working through the facts that she had stored, trying to apply them to me. Finally she spoke.

"I thought that was inherited?" she said questioningly, a confused frown on her face. I had to bite back a smile, in one day, I had caused her to drop red vines and look confused. Keeping a calm expression firmly painted on my face I shrugged, and kept looking at her adorable confused face.

"Do you change your appearance much?" she said softly, new-found curiosity and excitement dancing behind her eyes.

"Not much, I guess. I changed my eyes, straightened my teeth when they grew in wonky, added some more muscle and made myself an inch or two shorter," I said with and embarrassed smile, feeling my cheeks flush slightly.

"Shorter!?" she exclaimed looking at my rather lanky form, even if I had added a bit of muscle. I nodded slowly, I understood why she was so shocked, she was a mere five foot three, and I towered over her at six-foot nothing. Once I had reached this height, I had decided that was enough for me, and shortened myself whenever I noticed I had grown, in fact, I was still having to do that now, "it's funny, I always assumed you had your mother's eyes, because I knew your dads were grey. Why haven't you changed your hair; you always complain about it?" I grimaced at the thought. But I knew I had to answer honestly.

"My Grandmother might have killed me if she ever found out I was a metamorphmagus as well as a Gryffindor. I could change it now though," I murmured, passing her the note as a way of explanation.

Waiting for her to read it, I allowed my eyes to drift over to the owl that was still perched on the edge of the table, but his eyes were now closed peacefully, his job completed. I remembered the day in the summer just gone on which father's beloved Nathair had died. He had pretended not to be bothered, but we had all seen the pain behind his eyes as he went to buy this new owl, named Henry by my mother. I had never liked Henry, he was rather rude, and didn't like me one bit. I put this down to my father's, apparently fake, negative feelings towards me. Looking back up at Rose, and her beautiful, angelic face, I smiled a very small, but very satisfied smile. "She's safe now, with Grandfather. I'm sure she's happy," I paused as Rose lifted her head, a grin planted on her lips, "I'm going to the funeral of course," Rose leapt at me with a giggle, almost as if she wasn't listening. Wrapping my arms around her, feeling all aches and stiff muscles as I did so, I smiled and asked her why she had decided to attack me so.

"You're free!" she squealed in excitement, "Your dad loves you, your Grandmother is safe and sound, no longer stopping your family from being themselves. You are free Scorpius!" I laughed as she kissed my cheek, before crawling off of me reluctantly. "I'm sorry," she said looking down guiltily, "I just got a bit excited there, you probably want to talk seriously about the funeral or something," smiling at her sweetness I shook my head and continued to laugh. It didn't take long before she joined in whole heartedly.

oooOooo

**Rose**

He seemed to easily forgive my slightly inappropriate glee. We didn't talk about his Grandmother; instead, we talked about him being what he was. We were in the middle of experimenting with him having bright, neon eyes, trying to judge the best colour, when Madame Mater wandered over to Scorpius bedside. "It seems you have recovered well from your accident, Scorpius, I hope you don't give me a fright like that again. You are free to go now. You will probably have a few aches and a bit of stiffness here and there," my immature side decided that was just too funny and thought I should burst out laughing at this, earning a sharp glare from the prim and proper healer, "but it will all be gone in a couple of days, dear," and with that, she was gone. Scorpius playfully hit my arm, as I was still giggling in the chair next to his bed. Once I had finally managed to control myself, I glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

"Dinner!" I said, my stomach letting out an almighty rumble at the thought. Springing up from my chair, I grasped Scorpius' hand and yanked him out of his hospital bed. Stumbling slightly, he groaned and started moving his shoulder around. He knew, however, that no amount muscle stiffness was going to deter me from dragging him to the Great Hall for dinner. When we walked into the great hall, McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick were sat at the table with the Slytherin first year boy, and one of the Ravenclaw girls, whose face was tear-stained. Sitting down opposite Hagrid, I sent him a warm, but sad smile, which he returned. So he had heard about Scorlornal's punishment then. We ate quietly, Scorpius looking far too exhausted to do much talking, and I was far too busy eating for that. Instead, the entire table listened to the Christmas songs playing gently in the background, and the occasional clink of cutlery and crockery.

That changed suddenly when the other two Ravenclaws, who looked to be in second or third year, stalked in, whispering to each other, and shooting glares at the girl already at the table. Great; more drama from the Ravenclaw house. Considering they were meant to be wise and smart and things like that, they were probably the house with the highest number of stupid arguments, rumours and gossip, which always appeared a bit strange to me. The two girls sat to my right, and I could hear the whispers of their conversation as they served themselves pudding. Eating my lime jelly, I fought back a smirk at what they appeared to have fallen out over. From what I understood, the girl sat on her own had gotten an expensive necklace for Christmas, and the others had stolen it as a joke. They were now angry at the fact that the girl was angry that they stole it. Shaking my head in amusement, I ate the last of my pudding and stood to leave, waiting for Scorpius to stand.

"Rose, in case you had forgotten, we had some important business to deal with before you go to bed," I felt the blood drain from my face at McGonagall's stern words, I nodded. Scorpius rose and held my hand comfortingly, seeing my obvious distress. We followed McGonagall out of the hall, and to the Gryffindor tower. I was surprised Scorpius did not ask what was going on, as I was not aware of anyone telling him about Scorlornal's fate. Yet he stayed quiet all the same. Inside the common room, I forced myself to drop Scorpius' hand, and walked soundlessly towards my dormitory. Each step felt like an eternity, and with each step, I wished more and more that the silly creature could just be good. With the sound of McGonagall talking quietly to Scorpius fading away behind me, I neared my door. Cautiously, I opened it, to find Scorlornal curled up in the middle of a pile of destruction where he had let out his anger and frustration. Sighing, I waved my wand, and watched as the room magically became its usual self, before approaching the hippogriff snoring on the floor. He looked like a little angel, sleeping serenely. It hurt me deep inside when I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, before heading back to the common room. Scorpius met me at the bottom of the steps, and wiped away a glistening tear I didn't know I had produced. He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "He will understand, Rose, and he will always love you," Squeezing the hippogriff closer to me, I hoped with all my heart that Scorpius was right.

**AUTHOR NOTE: sorry it took so long to update, but I had some major problems with my computer losing the internet connection so I couldn't upload anything. Then it went all loopy on me and started deleting my files. These included the chapters I had written for you guys that I planned on uploading together as a big surprise. I have been working so hard to try and re-write them, which wasn't easy because my keyboard then decided to play up. But here it is **** I will try and post some more soon, but my computer might go funny again. Plus, sorry this chapters a bit short, I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews, I think I thanked you through PM, but thanks again anyways, they always make my day. I have taken suggestions into account, and will try and include what you wanted as soon as possible. If you have the time, it would be awesome if you dropped a little suggestion in the review bit or through PM, or some criticism, I don't mind which! Have a great Christmas guys, if I don't post anything new before then **

**~LittleSnidget**


End file.
